Memories
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Sequel to Without My Consent


Disclaimer: Don't own this, as much as I wish I was I'm not being paid to do this and I sure is hell don't know the actors and actresses who portray them, and if I did I wouldn't share. (Sticks tongue out)  
  
Author Note: Thank you so much guys for the support, the reviews and feedback I get means so much and you guys are too nice. You guys who keep kicking my lazy butt, you know who you are and if I could hug you I would :) thank you!!!!  
  
Now onto the story....  
  
  
Memories   
  
"Guzzler, you get that paperwork done right now, I'm not staying here until 1a.m with you." Faith was getting tired. Wait, no, she was already tired. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball in her bed and stay there and never come out.   
  
It had been only a couple months since Bosco had died from the fateful car accident. All though it was against the Captains wishes, she came back only after a couple weeks ready to kick somebody's ass.   
  
She tried her best all the time not to act as though Bosco's death was bugging her. Only thing was, it was bugging her; tremendously--in her heart and in her body.   
  
Sometimes she would be having a conversation with somebody and although she could hear what the person was saying, it was like her body was there but her mind and soul was in some other world.   
  
When Bosco's name would come up she would come back to her body, back to reality that she was living, seeing the glances she got because her eyes were distant, thinking about her memories of her partner.   
  
Faith sometimes would be walking down a hall towards the locker room and open the swinging door and could swear on the spot that she could see Bosco sitting on the bench, rushing to put his uniform on because he was late as usual. Or she would be walking towards the desk and she could have sworn she saw him sitting in his chair with a grin on his face.   
  
Sullivan had tried a couple times, tried to get her to talk about him. Sully, knowing first hand what it's like to lose a partner. He knew how hard it is to lose somebody you work beside everyday, somebody you get to know from inside and out. Someone who is always there to back you up no matter what.   
  
Kim never tried talking to her. Every time Guzzler and her would show up at an accident Kim would avoid making eye contact. She was reminded of her experience with Bobby's death. Faith guessed that with Bosco dying that brought an atmosphere of remembrance of those who had died and how easily anybody can die no matter who they are.   
  
The pain does go away after a while. It numbs down to the point you can barely notice it anymore. At first when it happens it's so unbearable you feel like you can't breath, that everything around you is reminding you of that person. Only after a while you just focus on the future and the good times you had with that person.   
  
Faith hated it the most when she would be sitting there one minute laughing about something Bosco had done then all of a sudden one tear would fall and then before she knew it she was crying a waterfall. That pain that had disappeared had come back full force to the point you would think the person just died all over again.   
  
All Faith wanted to do was have him back, even if it was for a mere second, to talk to him, to listen to him. All she had where her memories and now she feared those were fading away rather quickly and if those went she would have nothing left of her partner, Boscorelli.   
  
(Past)  
  
"Your gonna WHAT?" yelled Fred Yokas. He was pacing now in their small apartment as his new wife Faith sat on the couch watching him back and forth.   
  
"I'm joining the force Fred, I want to become a cop." Fred shook his head vigorously as the thought of his wife out there on the streets defending the citizens of New York City. "No and you could be shot and killed, I won't have it Faith, no way. I don't want some idiot to shoot you cause he has a thing against cops, no, Faith."   
  
Faith arched an eyebrow at the thought of her husband telling her what to do. She looked up sternly at Fred "You can't tell me what to do Fred, just stand by me please as I make this choice in life." Faith Yokas stood up and her husband, having his back towards, her she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
Fred looked down and then turned around and hugged his wife. "I just don't you want to be hurt Faith." Faith looked up and gave a weak smile to her husband.   
  
(Academy School)   
  
Faith Yokas walked into the gym. It was a good size, bigger then your average high school gymnasium in New York but it felt stuffy already.   
  
She looked around seeing people conversing with each other, the girls talking about the cute guys in the class and the boys talking about their success with sex.   
  
Faith just stood there not sure what to do but just simply stand there. Her eyes where traveling around looking at some of the banners hanging from the walls and other sorts of uninteresting things.   
  
When she was letting her eyes travel to another poster she caught a young man looking at her. He had a small smirk forming on his lips. She could feel her cheeks getting warm with heat, almost embarrassed this guy was looking at her.   
  
A man walked into the room yelling orders for them to get into two lines. Both lines facing each other Faith quickly got into a position. When she brought her eyes up from her feet she noticed the same guy who had been looking at her had made sure he was standing now in front of her. Faith could see the mischievous behind his eyes and that smile, the smile of causing trouble.   
  
Faith could hear the guy yelling something but for some reason she couldn't focus. She did hear whoever was standing in front of you was going to be your partner for the rest of the time they would be in Academy School.   
  
When the guy finally stopped talking and told everybody to run a couple laps and then they gave them a break for something refreshing to drink. Her partner for Academy School made a beeline towards her while she had turned around to go to the water fountain.   
  
Faith felt a tap on her shoulder and she stood up, the cold water dripped off her lip as she turned around.   
  
"So, wuz your name?" Faith felt a little skeptical but as she passed him she told him.   
  
"Faith Yokas." He ran up to catch up with her.   
  
"Bosco." He put out his hand out for her to shake. Faith just looked at it first as though he was a child with something grubby on his hand ready to smear it all over her own. After a slight hesitation she shook his hand.   
  
"Bosco? Sounds more like a food title or something."   
  
Bosco just grinned and shrugged. "Well would you rather be called Bosco or Maurice Boscorelli?" "I take it back then." She said this with a bit of a smile. As she turned around with a bounce she called over shoulder. "Later Maurice."   
  
Bosco watched as his new partner for Academy School walked away.   
  
(Couple Days Later)   
  
Faith has been able to avoid her new eager partner for some time. Also she knew for a fact that he still didn't know she was married cause he kept on coming onto her, trying to figure out how to sweet talk her into being interested in him, only she was would come up with excuses in not to talk to him. Faith didn't really know why she was doing it but it was fun, seeing him try and come up with something to say but soon her luck ran out when they had to go against each other in defense class.   
  
"Come on, you gotta warm up to me one of these days; can't ignore me forever," said Bosco as Faith went to grab him but he inched back and stepped away from her. They continued to circle one another, each having their own agenda.  
  
The goal was to get your partner on the ground and hold him there for 5 seconds. She was the unfortunate one that had to try and get her partner subdued and on the ground and the problem for her that Bosco was one slippery little devil. Every time she would go to reach out to him he would somehow escape and get away from her, and just inch away again with this stupid look on his face.   
  
Jason Christopher who had finished with his partner wandered over to Faith and Bosco. Bosco was still getting away from Faith and Faith had this wild determined look on her face.   
  
Christopher watched from the side as a couple others who had also finished and wanted to watch who would win. Faith didn't really seem to focus on the crowd, all her attention was on her grinning partner, Boscorelli. Bosco, of course he knew the crowd was there, but he kept his eyes and attention on Faith just in case she would try something.   
  
"Oh come on Boz, let her get you....you know you want her on top of you." Bosco glared at Christopher, and almost got caught by Faith but he jumped away just in time. "Shut up....bet yeah liked being on top of Harris, or better yet on the bottom."   
  
The group, formed around Bosco and Faith's mat, laughed at what Bosco said about Christopher's partner, Harris. Some of them even pushed Jason a little jokingly. Thing was he didn't see it as a joke, so as Bosco got close enough to him, Christopher made sure the Captain wasn't looking he pushed Bosco hard enough into Faith's path. Faith took Bosco's speed from the push and used it for an advantage; she grabbed both of his shoulders, spun him around twisted his arm so it bent behind his back, kicked the back part of his knee and both of them fell to the mat.   
  
Faith had Bosco on the ground, he struggled but with her holding his arm behind his back and sitting on him practically he couldn't use any momentum to get up. Bosco laid in defeat.   
  
She bounced up and looked down on her partner who just ashamedly was still lying sprawled out on the ground. She put her hand down when he turned around to look up at her, he took Faith's hand and she helped him up.   
  
Christopher was grinning the 'don't mess with me again' but as Jason walked away Bosco yelled at his back. "Just you wait, I'll getcha back."   
  
Faith had grabbed a towel and was patting the back of her neck and was walking to the locker room for it was time to clean up. As she was walking Bosco ran up again to her. He gave a boyish grin.   
  
She still couldn't help but think of it being in high school all over again. A guy, trying to get her attention, and when she doesn't show much interest, he tries even more and is just unaware that she has a boy friend from another school. That is exactly how Faith felt only cut out the high school and the boy friend part.   
  
"What?" Faith finally asked him because he kept on following her, acting as though he was going to follow her right into the woman's locker room.   
  
"Yeah, like it on top?" Faith stopped the minute Bosco had come out with this comment. She slowly turned her head so she could look at him. What she thought she would see was Bosco being serious but instead she could see a playful look written clearly all over his face. "You're married, but hey it was great seeing you squirm." He smiled even bigger and then proceed to make his was into the men's locker room, leaving her to stand there. Faith looked down at her hand, looked at the wedding band that made her off limits for anybody but Fred. A small smile came to her lips.  
  
It wasn't long but it was over. The training was over and everybody was ready to graduate all over again and make it out on the streets of New York City.   
  
Bosco had finally meet her husband, Fred Yokas. They both shook hands but both looked uncomfortable so after a couple of strained moments Bosco found somebody else to talk to.   
  
After it was done, and they were done with the Academy Faith had gone and found Bosco again. He was sitting by himself looking down at his feet.   
  
She nudged him with her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts." He looked up and smiled a little. "You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking." Faith thought about it. "Yes your right, I wouldn't want to know what goes on in that mind of yours, Boscorelli." He let out a small chuckle.   
  
Before Faith could again ask what was wrong Christopher was walking up and he was talking softly to a young woman who was latched onto his arm. She stayed back as he came up to her and Bosco.   
  
"Hey guys I want you to meet my fiancée Laura." Christopher looked back and put his hand out for her to reach out and grab it and he pulled her towards him. Laura reached out and shook Faith's hand first. "Hi Laura, nice to meet you." She smiled big and said something like 'Nice to meet you as well,' or something close. But Laura's eyes went to Bosco who was no longer slouching but more standing up right and smirking.   
  
"Hi, Boscorelli, Maurice Boscorelli." She smiled and when Bosco reached out to shake her hand Laura didn't hesitate. "My pleasure to meet you Boscorelli....you Italian, right?   
  
Faith was desperately trying to hold the laughter in. She could see the way Bosco was making goo-goo eyes at Christopher's fiancée and the same for Laura who made no attempt to let go of Bosco's hand. Faith knew that Christopher was also noticing this encounter before them and quickly hurried Laura away leaving Bosco to call out. "Nice meeting you Laura, hope to see you again sometime."   
  
Laura glanced over her shoulder smiling big. She turned back around. Christopher also turned around and glared at Bosco and as he walked away he protectively put his arm around Laura's waist. He turned around again and the couple walked away.   
  
"Will you get that stupid look off your face." Bosco came out of his stupor to try and acted shocked by Faith's words. "Now what do you mean by that?" "Oh you acting as though you're the only two people on earth and that you're Adam and she's Eve."   
  
Bosco turned his head to look at Laura who was standing as far as Christopher could get her and that was clear across the field, but that didn't stop her from once in a while looking at Bosco. He looked back at Faith with a dazed look.   
  
"You got to admit she's pretty hot though, least Jason has some taste." As Faith rolled her eyes and ready to go find Fred she said "Yeah defiantly my type."   
  
Bosco watched as Faith walked away. He smiled. He really did enjoy having her as a partner. As he began to walk away from the party he wondered if he would see her again, he reminded himself to talk to the captain and get them partnered.   
  
Faith had found Fred again and he was hugging her from behind as they were talking to some unknown perky girl. But Faith's mind was focused on other things. She was wondering what would happen in the future, if she would have a good partner that she could count on to back her up 24/7. She also wondered what would happen to Bosco, if he would piss somebody off later on.   
  
She nodded her head pretending to be listening and that is when she spotted Bosco walking across the grass to the parking lot. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and as he kept on walking away she noticed Laura was trailing behind him. Laura was looking behind her to see if her fiancé Christopher was following or watching. She quickly caught up to Bosco. He looked a tad shocked but even from where Faith was standing she could tell he had a small smile on his lips.   
  
Faith couldn't help but let a smile form on her lips as she watched Laura and Bosco scampered off to his car. She leaned back into her husband's arms and wondered where fate was going to take her.   
  
  
"Faith....Faith....Faith I'm done with the paperwork." Faith's eyes focused. She looked around confused at first, noticing Guzzler was sitting in Bosco's seat. She wondered where Bosco was and then as suddenly that memory she was so engrossed in she realized that reminiscence was of the past and her partner was dead.   
  
Tears were springing once more to her eyes. She felt her body was shaking inside as though somebody had turned off the heat and she was sitting in a freezer. Her hands were shaking. Faith stood up quickly knocking over her chair; she ran away from the desk, away from the memory of Bosco.   
  
She ran past Sully who was bringing in a white man in handcuffs. Davis looked at Sully and he nodded. Sully handed the man over to Davis and Sullivan soon followed right after Faith.   
  
Sully came out of the Precinct his eyes quickly looking for Faith. At first the glare of the light from the light posts were playing tricks but as he walked away from underneath them he spotted her, she was running down the street.   
  
He really didn't want to run so he went to the squad car Davis and him had just occupied and he slowly made his way down the street after Faith Yokas.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith's legs felt as though they were going to collapse right from underneath her. But she couldn't stop running; no she had to keep running. When tears blurred her vision so she couldn't see anymore and her heart was racing to the point she thought it would jump out of her chest she came to a halt. She looked down defeated as though she just lost a race.   
  
She had run all the way there ran to the spot where Bosco had his life taken away from him. She looked around trying to find something to hide in and never come back out. But she settled by going over to the lamp post and leaning on it she ended up sinking to the ground with her knees brought up to her chest.   
  
Faith didn't even notice Sully had walked up and was standing in front of her. Tears fell right after each other, rolling down making her cheeks warm to the touch in the cold midnight air.   
  
"Faith?" Faith's unfocused eyes looked up at Sully who stood there with a grim look on his face.   
  
"Sully....when does the pain stop? I thought I was okay, you know I was fine sitting there having a good memory and then it was like every single thing was reminding me of him and it was all too fast. It was just....why can't I stop crying, why can't I stop hurting?" With those words spoken Faith just cried even harder.   
  
Sully came and sat by Faith. He didn't know what to do, place a hand on her shoulder or hug her. So he sat there and just kind of listened.   
  
"He died alone Sully, I wasn't there to protect him. He died and I couldn't do anything to stop it.....if only I could have been there for him, if only that person didn't drive drunk that night, God....I miss him so much."   
  
Faith placed her face into her hands. Her hands covering her mouth making the cry of lost come out in a muffled sound. She was rocking her entire body as the trembling from the sob tore at her soul.   
  
Sullivan slowly put his hand on the furthest shoulder away from him. He didn't know how she would react to this but he placed it there and gently put pressure and to his surprise she didn't move but leaned into him more. He hugged her with his one hand wrapped around her back.   
  
The two officers sat there. Both knowing each other's pains. Knowing what it felt like to lose somebody that you worked with day and day out. Somebody you get to know from inside out, somebody you count on to back you up.   
  
"I don't think the pain every does stop Faith. We see a lot of things nobody will ever have to see in their lifetime, and we don't have control over a lot of the things we see....Faith that was something you don't have control over....if you did, Bosco would be walking around right now alive probably pissing somebody off." Sully stopped trying to choose his words carefully.   
  
"Time....time helps. Give it some more time, I really wish I could tell you the pain stops but it numbs only. It does get easier thought....all you need is time."   
  
Faith just continued to cry. In her heart she knew it was the truth in what the Senior Officer was saying, but that didn't help the fact in what kind of inner turmoil of pain she was going through.   
  
She wish she could just stay in the past forever never had to experience this feeling ever again. Faith sometimes wished Bosco never made such an attempt on meeting her....if she would have known him, she wouldn't be sitting her in the cold crying over her dead partner.   
  
Both officers didn't make any attempt to get up. They just sat there under the light post, sitting there in the exact area where Officer Maurice Boscorelli had died that one fateful night.   
  
  
The End  
  
Jimmy Eat World  
Hear You Me  
  
There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
  
So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friend  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
  
_____________________________________________________  
Music/Lyrics credited to Jimmy Eat World (Hear You Me) 


End file.
